Tashigi
Tashigi (たしぎ, Tashigi) is a Navy officer serving under Smoker Chaser. Appearance :Voice Actor: Monica Rial (English), Junko Noda (Japanese) Tashigi has chin-length, dark blue hair (which grew in later series) and dark brown eyes. She is known to look remarkably like Zolo's deceased friend Kuina. She wears various short-sleeved shirts with different colors and designs, but always adds a blue leather coat with a furred collar and edge linings. She also wears blue jeans, black shoes and rectangular red spectacles. She's 21 years old, her birthday is October 6th, height is 170 cm., and like most female characters, she has large breasts. After the timeskip, At age 23, her hair is much longer and is now pinned up by a clip. She has also grown taller. Due to still having bad vision, she still wears her glasses, and, like many other women who have aged over the timeskip, her figure has changed with her breasts growing larger and her figure becoming more hourglass-like. She is seen wearing a floral, button down shirt, white pants, and black boots. Achieving the rank of captain since the timeskip, she now also wears the standard coat of high ranking Navy officers. Similar to Hina, Tashigi's subordinates are attracted towards her due to her skills and beauty. Gallery File:Anime_Tashigi_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Captain Tashigi after 2-year Timeskip. Personality She was first introduced when the Straw Hat Pirates docked in Roguetown, where she was stationed. Smoker Chaser, her superior officer, seems to regard her as a protege and the two work very well together. While adept at sword fighting, she is usually clumsy, which tends to get on Chaser's nerves. She is also very well-versed in katana, knowing their names and origins. During the Roguetown Arc, she was even shown carrying a book about katana. Tashigi is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents. She will fight anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Smoker scolds her for several times. Such times are against Nico Robin and having her knee broken against her and against Law by being cut in two for charging in recklessly. She is also stubborn, as she refuses to accept defeat, such as demanding a rematch with Zolo despite the clear difference in strength and wanting to fight Law again despite her being cut by him. Demonstrating by others, Tashigi has a "sore loser" personality when it comes to losing a fight. Like her superior Chaser, Tashigi has her own view of "justice" which differs from the Marines' own definition, and will fight for what she sees as the right thing to do. Tashigi's stated goal is to remove all meito from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ends. Like Kuina, Tashigi felt that as a woman, she would be perceived as inferior to men as a swordswoman, and felt insulted when Zolo refused to kill her. She also felt insulted by Law for cutting her, yet not killing her and for saying to her that weaklings can't pick their way of death. However, this doesn't stop her from trying hard to get stronger and achieve her dreams. As a swordswoman, she would die losing rather than lose in shame. Tashigi wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than most other females, indicating that she's a little prude. This shows especially while she is trapped in Smoker's body, as she wears his jacket fully closed and protests heavily against Chaser (who is trapped in her body) wearing her shirt unbuttoned. Tashigi's most prominent trait is that she is very absent-minded. During the Alabasta arc, when Smoker was chasing after Luffy, she failed to recognize the situation until Chaser had told her. In the same story arc she was also incapable of noticing Chopper's Cursed Fruit ability to talk, and he was in his Walk Boost and directly in front of Tashigi. However, easily the most significant occurrence of this trait was demonstrated in the Roguetown Arc, where Tashigi was completely oblivious to Roronoa Zolo's identity, when everything that he did (namely that he carried three swords) hinted his true character. Relationships Friends/Allies *Smoker Chaser *Hina Family Neutral *Tony Tony Chopper *Warlords of the Sea **Boa Hancock **Trafalgar Law Rivals *Roronoa Zolo *Scarlet Erza Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nico Robin *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Tashigi is an able swordsman, capable of defeating two pirates in Roguetown rather easily. She is very knowledgeable of swords, as shown in the swords shop at Roguetown. However, her skills still pale in comparison to Roronoa Zolo, as she was defeated quite easily by him. Tashigi uses her katana, the meito, Shigure. Not much is known about her fighting style other than she has a similar style to which Kuina used. Though nothing special compared to the higher skills levels of many swordsmen in the series, she is a highly competent fighter, capable of taking down multiple opponents in mere seconds. However, at the end of the Alabasta Arc, she had resolved to get stronger. After the timeskip, her skills seem to have increased, as she was able to deflect an enemy cannonball using her katana with precision and ease, much like how the Warlord Dracule Mihawk deflected bullets. She has also been promoted to the rank of captain, and is capable of taking on the dangers of the New World. Swords *Shigure *Yamaoroshi (formerly belonged to Billy of the Yes Pirates) *Kashu (formerly belonged to Mr. 11 of the Baroque Works) Attacks *'Kiri Shigure' (斬時雨, Kiri Shigure; literally meaning "Cut Autumn Rain"): Tashigi swings her sword and cuts her enemy holding her Shigure with two hands over her back. Its name comes from her sword Shigure. Rokushiki After the timeskip, Tashigi is seen using Shave while fighting against Monet to escape many solid snowballs. Haki During her battle with Trafalgar Law, Chaser revealed that Tashigi knows how to use Haki, but stated that her level of it is not yet enough to counter Law's ability. She later showed use of Armament Haki as she was able to cut Monet, a Logia user. History Synopsis East Blue Saga Roguetown Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Navy Ensigns Category:Navy Sergeants Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:East Blue Characters